Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (video game)
December 17th, 1998 | rating = }} Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters is the first Yu-Gi-Oh! Game released in Japan, and the first game for Duel Monsters series. It's available only in Japan. Opponents You must defeat each character in every Level 5 times to advance to the next level. Level 1 Background: Boat to Duelist Kingdom * Yugi Muto * Ryo Bakura * Jonouchi Katsuya * Honda Hiroto Level 2 Background : Duelist Kingdom * Insector Haga * Mai Valentine * Dinosaur Ryuzaki * Ryota Kajiki * Bandit Keith * Player Killer of Darkness * Ventriloquist of the Dead * Mokuba Kaiba * Seto Kaiba Level 3 Background : An Egyptian old wall with Wdjat Eye * Shimon Muran Level 4 Background : An Egyptian old wall with Wdjat Eye * Pegasus J. Crawford Game Credits * Once you defeat Pegasus the game credits will appear, then the game will restart and you will found the Level 5 accessed. Level 5 Background : An Egyptian old wall with Wdjat Eye * Yami Yugi Starter Deck The Starter Deck is different between two new games, but spells are identical. * Raigeki * Raimei x2 * Hinotama * Mooyan Curry * Red Medicine * Dark-Piercing Light Gameplay Here are some basic rules for playing:- * Your Deck must contain 40 cards exactly * There no Cost for cards. * You may have up to five cards in your hand, if you have five cards in your hand at the start of your turn, you will not be able to draw card. * You may only play a card per turn (Monster or Spell). * You can fuse monsters. Simply place a fusion material monster from your hand on another fusion material monster on the field. Eg Ansatsu + Darkfire Dragon = Flame Swordsman. * When you can't draw card, you don't lose. * Each time you beat an opponent or when the duel ends in a draw, you get a card. You get an extra card when you beat an opponent for the 10th time. * There are no Trap Cards. * Monsters have no Level, so you can summon any monster without Tribute * Monsters have no Attribute or Type, so you can't beat a monster with an opposite Attribute or Type. * Monsters don't have effects. * You can't end your turn at anytime you want, the turn are only end automatically, when you attack with all of your monsters or you changed them to defense. * You must play 1 card every turn. * There no limit for the copies of the one card in your Deck. Special * All of your opponents have at least one "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" in their Deck. This happens if the game is played on an emulator as VirtualBoy Advance. If the game is played on an original GB console, only Seto Kaiba has some "Blue-Eyes White Dragon".Perhaps this happens because a bug in the emulator memory. Game Guides Category:Video games